<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>白树 by LizWinchester</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304986">白树</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester'>LizWinchester</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizWinchester/pseuds/LizWinchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dotor Who 11R AU，没写完也应该不会再写了，搬运存档。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>序章</p><p>中土大陆上曾流传过一个古老的传说，白树是随白城一起生长的。白树开花，则白城还有希望；白树开败，则白城的希望陨落。这传说流传之广，连域外之国绿林王国也曾有听闻。</p><p>莱戈拉斯绿叶蹒跚地扑进父亲怀里，在他眼里瑟兰迪尔王高大威猛无事不知，头戴精灵花冠雍容而优雅。小小的绿叶王子扑进他怀中，问道：“爸爸，爸爸，白城在哪里呀？”出乎意料的是，瑟兰迪尔王叹了口气，只是抚了抚他的脑袋。</p><p>“很快你就会知道了。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I</p><p>年轻的埃斯泰尔在中土大陆上漫游。他刚成年，养父埃尔隆德告知她自己的真实身份后，就让他离开了林谷。最后联盟一战已逾千年，中土一片祥和。虽说北方有他父亲的旧部等待新的领袖崛起，但不急。在林谷被拘养了那些年，埃斯泰尔迫不及待想看看外面的世界。</p><p>他躺在旅馆的床上，听楼下餐馆里一片喧闹，歌声，人类和半身人们的欢笑声，餐馆主人大声吆喝着端去食物，他不由得感到一丝厌烦。“吵吵嚷嚷的就像一群霍比特人。”他嘟囔着。“那可就太冤枉霍比特人了。”一个声音兀地响起，似乎是从头顶上发出来的。</p><p>埃斯泰尔警觉地站起身向上望去，却见一个精灵坐在房梁上，他的金发不被烛光照到，却闪耀着奇异的光芒。“你是怎么进到房间里来的？”埃斯泰尔一边准备拔剑。</p><p>“放轻松点埃斯泰尔，我是莱戈拉斯。”他笑着从房梁上一跃而下，落地很轻盈。他绿色的小靴上有古老的纹饰。</p><p>埃斯泰尔注意到来者长得很美，即使对于一个精灵而言也很美。“你是怎么知道我的名字的，精灵？而且我并不认识任何来自萝林的精灵。”埃斯泰尔抽出剑直指着精灵，态度更加戒备。</p><p>“放轻松，人类。”精灵懒洋洋地抽出剑拨开埃斯泰尔的，猛地回旋往他的床上一刺，“这才是你要担心的事。”只听得“哎呦”一声，一个极矮的男人从床下钻了出来，莱戈拉斯倨傲地用剑挑起他的下巴问艾斯泰尔：“认识他么？”</p><p>埃斯泰尔定睛一看，原来是旅馆中一个跑堂的小二。只不知他为什么会在这里。他机械地点了点头。</p><p>“是谁让你来的？”精灵收回剑，慢条斯理地问道。</p><p>“我……我们店家看这位客官气度不凡，就让我来看看可有财物可偷。如……如果知道精灵老爷您……”他瞥了一眼精灵，“您在……我一定不……不敢来犯。”精灵嫌恶地看了他一眼，“下去。”他冷冷说道。待那人连滚带爬地离开后，他侧过头来看着埃斯泰尔，“莱戈拉斯，域外之国的精灵，我可以慢慢告诉你一些事情。现在，你要不要和我一起离开这里呢？”眉梢眼角皆是温润笑意。</p><p>“我为什么要相信你？”被惊到的埃斯泰尔率更加戒备地瞪着莱格拉斯。莱格拉斯觉得好笑，他的眼神就像一只受惊的小兽。</p><p>“因为你住在一个来路不明旅店里，而我能闯进你的房间，抓住想行窃的人，还没有伤害你？”他依旧温文尔雅地微笑着。</p><p>埃斯泰尔定定的看着他。名为莱格拉斯的精灵的眼睛里藏着很多他看不懂的情感，惊痛有，迷恋也有。他看着自己的眼神里有太多东西，这些东西藏在那双深邃宁静的褐色眼眸之后，有摄人心魄的近乎凄惨的感觉。</p><p>“好吧。”埃斯泰尔败下阵来。莱戈拉斯叹了口气，埃斯泰尔不明所以地看着他。莱戈拉斯别过头去，往门外走。“我在楼下等你。”</p><p>“莫名其妙的精灵。”埃斯泰尔嘀咕着，年轻的心总是爱好冒险的。莱戈拉斯说他来自域外之国，埃斯泰尔倒是的确依稀记得这么个地方，因为每次去问埃尔隆德他都会很反常的缄默不语。但莱戈拉斯为什么来找他呢》他看向自己的眼神又是怎么回事？</p><p>莱格拉斯见他下来，十分顺手的拿过他的一袋行李拎着。埃斯泰尔犹豫了一下也没有阻止他。反正赶路肯定骑马，他乐得此时有人帮忙。</p><p>他们骑着马在街上漫走。埃斯泰尔发现莱格莱斯的马术很好，再一次，即使对于一个精灵而言。他总能毫不费力地在人流中穿行，远远地等着，笑看自己跟上去。</p><p>“我曾经参加过战争，如果你要问的话。”他们终于一路来到城外，莱戈拉斯放慢速度，对已经有些劳累的埃斯泰尔说道。</p><p>“我能问你些问题吗？”埃斯泰尔问道。“只管问。”莱戈拉斯一边抚摸着自己的白马一边回答。</p><p>“为什么绿林王国被称为域外之国？”埃斯泰尔问道。</p><p>莱戈拉斯的手停下了。他深吸一口气，像是料到了似得：“这是一个很长的故事。”</p><p>“绿林王国的开国君主是欧洛费尔王，他带领西尔凡精灵响应至高王的号召参与最后联盟之战，战死沙场。欧洛费尔王之子瑟兰迪尔，也就是现任的绿林王国国王接替他父亲的军职领导子民们赢得了这场战争。但瑟兰迪尔王的行为惹怒了索伦——在他看来西尔凡精灵丧失领袖之后应该放弃抵抗。此后绿林王国的时间线被孤立了，我们生活在另外的时间线里。只有当绿林王国有外人造访时，个别精灵的时间线才会被干扰，从而和中土的有交集。有些幸运者获得了和中土大陆相同的时间线，有些互相缠绕，还有些虽然时间线相同，但时间流速不同。因此我们和外界的交集很少，渐渐就变成了现在这个样子。”</p><p>“那你的时间线呢？”埃斯泰尔接着问道。</p><p>莱戈拉斯没有回答。“那……为什么埃尔隆德王不愿意告诉我这些故事？”</p><p>莱戈拉斯猛地扯住缰绳，引得马儿不满地嘶鸣一声。“那是因为我们被诅咒了！埃尔隆德本可以帮助我们，但他放弃了。他对此于心有愧！算了……你不会明白的……”他突然泄了气似的长叹，埃斯泰尔不敢再问，紧紧跟了上去。</p><p>他们准备穿过迷雾山脉去往北方。傍晚，莱戈拉斯找到了一个完美的山洞。他们生起一堆篝火，对坐着。“我今天不该和你生气。毕竟你还那么年轻。”莱戈拉斯抬起来看着埃斯泰尔。火光照耀下他暖褐色的眼睛闪亮亮的，种种白天掩藏的情意毫无防备的倾泻出来，印在眼底，化也化不开去。</p><p>埃斯泰尔像是突然明白了什么。“莱戈拉斯，你遇见了谁？”山洞外风呼啸而过，夹杂着野兽的嚎叫。火光将他们的影子映得高大。对坐饮酒，如一双故人。</p><p>很久很久以后，在篝火快熄灭的时候莱格拉斯才回答他，“我遇见了一位王者。”</p><p> </p><p>这是我最后一次见他。</p><p>我不知道会发生什么，但我大概难逃一死了。</p><p>因为如果我还活着，我控制不住自己不来找他。</p><p> </p><p>【 I 完 】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>II</p><p>他们就此结伴而行。那晚之后，埃斯泰尔和莱戈拉斯闭口不提与域外之国有关的事，而是将话题转移到了中土大陆和埃斯泰尔身上。埃斯泰尔察觉到莱戈拉斯对中土大陆十分熟悉，他对各地的风土人情和境况都了如指掌，甚至比埃斯泰尔从埃尔隆德——中土大陆扬名的智者处知晓的还要透彻。他对埃斯泰尔过往的生活表现出明显的关心，每当埃斯泰尔讲述那些神奇的或愚蠢的故事时他总会满怀惊奇地听着，不时放声大笑，快乐得张扬。</p><p>埃斯泰尔觉得莱格拉斯笑起来好看极了。</p><p>“然后……然后……艾尔玟就问她的两个哥哥，是谁……是谁砸碎了她的镜子，还……还撕了她的裙子……你能……能想象三个……三千多岁的精灵为……为此争吵不休吗？”埃斯泰尔笑得上气不接下气，大叫着，眉飞色舞地挥动双手。</p><p>莱戈拉斯这回没有和她一起笑。他停下马，左右看了看，神情凝重。“就是这里了。”“什么？”埃斯泰尔没有明白他在说什么，问道。</p><p>“埃斯泰尔更名为阿拉贡，游侠神行客启程之所。”莱戈拉斯吟诵着宛如史书上的词句。“听着！”他阻止了想要插嘴的阿拉贡，一反常态急迫地说道。“我不知道接下去会发生什么，但这是一些非常、非常重要的事。你得确保自己随时保持警惕，小心……准备好你的剑……不出意外时间就快到了。”</p><p>话音刚落他们就听见震耳欲聋一声巨响，埃斯泰尔回过神来他们不在迷雾山脉中了。这里是黑夜，火把燃烧，一股令人作呕的味道。</p><p>“我们在哪儿？”埃斯泰尔问道。</p><p>“奥克斯。”他听到莱戈拉斯冷酷的声音，一颗心沉了下去。“索伦的奥克斯，追随我的时间线而来。”“接下去无论我发生了什么你都不要插手，”莱戈拉斯突然紧紧扳过埃斯泰尔的肩膀，逼着他的蓝眸和自己的褐眸相对。“无论我做了什么，你都不要管，你只要保证自己活着……活着就好。”</p><p>“为什么他们要追杀你？！”埃斯泰尔抽出剑。他和莱戈拉斯相背踱步。“他们没追杀我，他们追杀的是你。”莱戈拉斯回答。“小心！”他叫道。</p><p>埃斯泰尔脑内一片混乱。奥克斯出手挥舞着短棒向他击来，堪堪只来得及闪开。左肩被擦伤，一片火辣辣的疼痛。莱戈拉斯劈手一剑插进奥克斯胸口一脚蹬开他，回剑。埃斯泰尔用后背抵住了他。脸被溅上温热的液体，兽人血。</p><p>“为什么他们会追杀我！”他一边砍杀疯狂攻击的奥克斯，一边喊道。“只管先活着就好！”莱戈拉斯抽出短靴中的匕首。他的金发染上血污，湿漉漉地搭在肩头，埃斯泰尔受了轻伤了。</p><p>“他们还有多少人！”埃斯泰尔看着源源不断从各处涌出来的半兽人，侧头问莱戈拉斯。“我！不！知！道！”莱戈拉斯也没有最初那么镇定了。</p><p>正在埃斯泰尔将近绝望的时候，背后亮起耀眼的圣光。他看不真切，只知道莱戈拉斯紧握着他的手奔跑，他就跟着莱戈拉斯奔跑。</p><p>直到停下来。</p><p>“埃兰迪尔之光，可以击退所有依附于黑暗的怪物。我们大概有五分钟时间。”莱戈拉斯已经恢复平日气定神闲的样子，他在快速地解开一段绳子。</p><p>“你在干什么？”埃斯泰尔不解的问道。</p><p>“你相信我吗？”莱戈拉斯直视埃斯泰尔。他的眼睛里像有火焰燃烧。</p><p>“我当然相信你！”埃斯泰尔叫道。</p><p>“好！”莱戈拉斯开始用绳子绑起埃斯泰尔的手和脚。“他们追杀你是因为有一天你将领导人民战胜他们的主人。我们不是他们的对手，接着抵抗说不定连魔苟斯和炎魔都会随着出现。但我们有一个优势，”他诡异地笑了笑，“他们是追随我的时间线而来的，”莱戈拉斯加紧手上的速度将绳子捆紧，埃斯泰尔开始意识到事情有些不对。“如果我的时间线就此结束，他们也会消失，你就能回去。”他将埃斯泰尔放在地上，不顾他正在奋力挣扎，“我现在把你放在这里，他们杀死我之前应该找不到你。”</p><p>“为什么不让我去死！”埃斯泰尔气急，他一边挣扎一边声嘶力竭地吼。</p><p>莱戈拉斯重新蹲下来，他看着埃斯泰尔，深深地，深深地看着他。“因为你会在未来再见到我的。如果我放弃你，让你死在今天，”他笑了笑，说的非常轻描淡写，“我就永远不会遇见你了。我不会原谅那样的自己。”</p><p>“我要你回去，好好地活着，埃斯泰尔。”莱格拉斯站起来，大步地向外走去，不顾埃斯泰尔在身后的吼叫。</p><p>一切都安静下来了。</p><p>风吹过山谷，发出凄厉的声音。埃斯泰尔抱着奄奄一息的莱戈拉斯。他的嘴唇苍白没有血色，满身的伤口还在冒出妖冶鲜红的血。</p><p>“告诉我，你遇见了我，对吗？”埃斯泰尔颤抖着问他。</p><p>“你……会……知……道……的……”莱戈拉斯扯动嘴角，努力地想笑一笑。</p><p>“能死在你身边真好，阿拉贡。”</p><p>莱戈拉斯试图伸出手像过去千百次一样抚一抚埃斯泰尔的肩，但是没有成功。</p><p>他的手无力地垂下来。</p><p> </p><p>瑟兰迪尔王从冥想中惊醒。又一条时间线的终结。</p><p>这想必是一位伟人的陨落。激荡起的涟漪足以惊动整个时间漩涡。</p><p>他的独子的死亡。</p><p> </p><p>【II 完】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>